


Take me to bed

by Red_Andraste



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lots of Sex, No really this story is basically just boinking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Andraste/pseuds/Red_Andraste
Summary: Set after the events of The Kill List, this story is my take on what happened off screen after the office reunion kiss. Written for the Berena Appreciate Week Day 7 challenge: SMUT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been pining for a realistic “first time” Berena fic so I thought I’d write what I would want to read. This is my first ever Berena fic so I hope you enjoy it!

Bernie sat on the edge of Serena’s sumptuous king size bed, arms propped up behind her, long legs bumping against the bed frame. She watched in bemusement as Serena busied herself tidying bottles of perfume and lotion on the already pristine vanity which stood framed in the heavy velvet curtains of a large bay window in Serena’s dimly lit bedroom.

They hadn’t really spoken since they left the hospital building. After fully reacquainting themselves with an extended kissing session in their office, a trauma call came in at the eleventh hour meaning both surgeons had mere moments to compose themselves before rushing to scrub in to theatre. Four hours later and long past the end of their shift, they simply scrubbed out, made quick work of post-operative procedures, had a brief conversation about dinner and left Holby in Serena’s car.

Seemingly satisfied with the new arrangement of bottles on the surface in front of her, Serena looked in the mirror of the vanity to see Bernie’s reflection staring back at her “You know it’s funny”

“Sorry?”

“That rather inappropriate game Dom and Mr Knight were playing on Keller. The Kill List”

“Right?”

“Well, there’s actually a film by the same name about a British solider returning from Kiev”

“Ha! What are the chances?”

“Yes, well, it all goes a bit wrong from there and the solider ends up becoming a contract killer”

“Well I can assure you I’ve not been contracted for any killings. Not this week anyway” Bernie added with a grin

“You tell me this now we’re alone in my home?” Serena said lightly, turning to face Bernie, her hand fiddling with the pendant on her necklace

“Well snogging the life out of you in the office then offing you would be a bit bad form don’t you think?”

“I should say so. Plus far too many witnesses”

“Anyway…” Bernie started before standing up from the bed and moving towards Serena.

Serena stiffened as Bernie’s hands slid down her sides to hold her hands in front of them.

“Serena? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“You hardly said a word in the car on the drive over here and now you’re stalling with movie trivia on all things. What’s going on?”

“I’m was just making conversation”

“You’re nervous” Bernie stated

“I’m not”

“Your eyelids are fluttering, your cheeks are flush and can’t look me in the eye. Plus you’re about to wear a hole in that necklace if you keep fiddling with it. You’re nervous”

“I’m not nervous, I’m –“

“It’s ok Serena” Bernie cut in “I’m nervous too”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better”

“I’m not…”

“We both know this isn’t your first time with a woman”

“I know” Bernie said softly before running her hands down Serena’s back feeling the tension move out of her body “But. It is my first time with this woman”

Ducking her head into the crook of Serena’s neck, Bernie started placing soft kisses at her pulse point “And after all the mistakes, missteps and well, missing in action idiot army medics-”

“Bloody idiot army medics” Serena quipped, earning her a gentle nip.

“I’d rather not balls this up”

“Well, if there were balls involved darling, I may not be so nervous” Serena deadpanned.

Bernie’s head sprung up from her ministrations, eyes narrowing, lips forming a tight line.

“Sorry. Terrible timing for a joke”

“If this isn’t what you want” Bernie began hesitantly, backing slowly away from their embrace

Serena grasped Bernie’s hand, pulling her back “Couldn’t you tell?”

“Sorry?”

“In the office earlier. It took all my strength not to push you onto your desk and have my way with you. In fact – “ Serena moved her hand into Bernie’s hair, stroking it gently before pushing an errand wild curl behind her ear, the other hand finding its place on Bernie’s hip pulling her in closer “The only reason I didn’t was because a certain nephew was just outside the window”

“So the nerves?”

“Well, I er, have thought about this. Us. Er, us doing this. Quite a few times in fact” Serena admitted

“Oh?”

“Lonely winter nights in my leafy detached and all that. But –“

“But?”

“In that fictional reality, I knew exactly what to do, to make you happy”

“Serena, you do make me happy”

“Yes I know. I mean, make you happy in that way. Really, really happy” Serena said before clearing her throat

“Ah. I see. Well, how about this, Serena Campbell” Serena smiled as Bernie’s hand slid to her front and started to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt “What say we start with -” Bernie pushed Serena’s shirt off her shoulders, trying and failing to supress the desire in her eyes as she took in the sight of Serena’s ample breasts, straining against a black lace plunge bra “-and see if we can find out what makes us both happy. Would that be ok?”

“Very ok” Serena smiled taking Bernie’s hand and placing it on her left breast, squeezing their hands together over her nipple. “Hmm, that’s a very good start Major Wolfe”

“And this?...” Bernie replied placing her free hand on Serena’s other breast giving the nipple a gentle squeeze.

Serena exhaled a shuddering breath “Also very good”

Bernie moved back to Serena’s neck placing wet kisses and gentle nips, her hands leaving Serena’s breast to glide around her back undoing the clasp on Serena’s bra. The Major guided Serena to the foot of the bed, pushing her down into a sitting position. She was about to push Serena onto her back when a hand stopped her.

“Too much?”

“Quite the opposite Ms Wolfe. I’ve been waiting two long months for you to come home and get my hands on that rather exquisite body of yours and yet; here I am, sat with the girls out and you’re stood there in far too many clothes”

“Ah, right you are Miss Campbell” Bernie chuckled unbuttoning her shirt and removing her bra at near lighting speed before climbing to straddle Serena pushing her down into the mattress in one swift movement.

“No slow, seductive dance whilst you remove your clothes then?” Serena remarked moving her hands to grasp Bernie’s shoulders

“Ha! That’s army training for you. I promise I’ll make the rest of this as slow as you like” Bernie smiled allowing Serena to pull her down into a long, slow kiss.

“Hmmm. God I forgot how good you were at kissing”

“Really?”

“Um hm. Enough to turn a dyed in the wool heterosexual into a one woman Sapphic angst fest!”

“Ah yes, I am sorry about all that Serena. Truly I am”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now and –“ Serena brought her hands up in front of her, pausing briefly as if to comprehend what she was about to do, before slowly placing her hands on Bernie’s breasts, kneading them delicately “I’m sure you know how to make it up to me”

“I uh…” Bernie stuttered losing her train of thought as Serena indulged herself.

“Ground Control to Major Wolfe? Are you still with us?” Serena teased

“I am, I am. Just gimme…oh bloody hell” Bernie puffed out as Serena rolled Bernie’s nipples between her fingers. “You may need to, um…stop, because I’m going to, um…if you’re not careful”

“Really? From…”

“With you doing it, yes, probably” Bernie replied in a coarse voice.

Placing Serena’s arms by her sides, Bernie moved her hand slowly down the brunette’s navel, tenderly stroking the soft skin above the waistband of her trousers. Moving her mouth to give Serena’s nipple a tentative lick, she was rewarded with a low moan. Needing no further encouragement, Bernie drew Serena’s nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the stiffening peak.

“Oh, god, that is good” Serena gasped. Bernie moved her mouth to the unattended nipple earning her a chorus of low moans from her partner, the blonde’s wild curls tickling pleasantly at Serena’s breast. Bernie felt Serena’s hips move into hers as her hand slipped between them and down underneath the waistband on her trousers.

Bernie moved her head up and looked at Serena. Even in the dusky light of Serena’s bedroom, Bernie’s eyes, as always, were very telling. The Major was very much turned on and If there were ever a time to stop her, this would be it. A wicked fingertip stroke up the crotch of Bernie’s own trousers confirmed what they both wanted.

“Come here and kiss me then take these damn things off!” Serena ordered.

Bernie surged upwards kissing Serena, momentarily taken her off guard. She was somewhat used to The Bernie Wolfe Love Lunge, but this was something else entirely. It was something almost feral with hint of dominance that excited Serena to no end. Pausing briefly between a bout of kisses, Bernie began quickly unzipping Serena’s trousers before pulling off her own.

“Someone likes being commanded I see” Serena chuckled

“Well, it’s a good thing I know someone who likes giving orders” Bernie replied as she pulled off Serena’s trousers then quickly unzipped and removed her own.

Bernie crawled back up Serena’s body to be confronted with a raised eyebrow “What?” Serena swatted Bernie’s bottom playfully.

“Ow! Serena!” Bernie yelped

“Serves you right!” Serena mock scolded, rubbing the chastised spot. Smiling wickedly, she grabbed the blonde’s bottom for a squeeze

“Serena!”

“Hmm, well this is a rather lovely rear Major Wolfe”

“Er-ha! Well I kept up my nightly runs in Kiev. Worked out the muscle…and a lot of frustrations “

“I can imagine. I, on the other hand, dealt with my frustrations with weekly runs to Holby Local”

“The shop on the corner?”

“Batteries for a certain buzzy friend”

“You know the new ones come with a USB thingy” Bernie said matter of factly

“And how would you know?!” Serena asked her eyes twinkling in amusement

“Runs didn’t always cut it” Bernie replied with a grin

“But look at the benefits of your runs. I mean how on earth I managed not to grab a piece of the British Army’s finest rump whilst you strut about the ward is beyond me”

Propping her head up on one elbow, Bernie used her free hand to push a lock of stray greying hair behind Serena’s ear “I do not strut”

“Yes, you do!”

Bernie narrowed her eyes “Well, maybe a little…but it was for your benefit”

“You were peacocking for me?” Serena asked in amusement

“Ha! I guess I was”

“Looks like the long game paid off. I think we were both flirting with each other long before we even knew what we were doing. One for the archives - I flirted with Bernie over a tap stuck up a patients bum”

“OK How about this - I spend a whole day figuring out what was wrong with Mr Broadband so I could spend more time with Serena even though it had nothing to do with trauma and I really wasn’t that interested”

“I challenged Bernie to an arm wrestling contest because I secretly wanted to hold her hand and see her muscles flex” Serena added

“I made a first aid pouch out of my old kit with all the things Serena likes because I missed her when she was on suspension” Bernie said smiling

“How didn’t we see it before?” Serena chuckled

“Undeniable sexual chemistry” Bernie said knowingly “Just needed a highly emotive event to give me the push I needed to snog your face off”

“Thank you Mr Fletcher!...but, also, sorry you got stabbed”

“Good old Fletch” Bernie said, the regret still evident in her voice

Serena hummed in agreeance “What’s that old saying? The darkest hour is just before dawn?”

“Wasn’t that in a song by um, Felicity and her machine?”

“Florence and the machine and no, no it wasn’t” Serena said warmly

“Hm?”

“It’s a Thomas Fuller quote” Serena replied

“Hmm, well then, I guess I need to extend the quiz team application out to you Miss Campbell. I’ll do philosophy, you do theology and pop culture”

“How about you just do me for now?” Serena said wickedly running her hand down Bernie’s thigh.

“That I can do” Bernie replied, moving her fingers to stroke up and down the front of Serena’s underwear before kissing her slowly.

“Bernie –“

“Um hm?”

“Don’t tease…please”

Bernie crawled down Serena’s body slowly, kneeling at the end of the bed, she slowly pulled off Serena’s underwear, tossing them over her shoulder before removing her own.

“Come here you” Serena said softly pulling Bernie into a deep kiss.

“You feel incredible” Bernie mumbled as she pressed kisses to Serena’s neck, her hot centre pressing against Bernie’s thigh.

Their faces coming together again, they kissed deeply, tongues slipping against each other, Serena’s kisses becoming more and more dominant as her arousal rose. The blonde’s hand trailed down her partner’s chest stopping just below her navel the other hand rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Feeling unable to take anymore teasing, the brunette’s hand joined the blondes and pushed it down further until it reached her clit.

“Okay, okay” Bernie chuckled softly at Serena’s insistence, moving her fingers to circle the bundle of nerves.

“Oh…bloody hell!” Serena cried, clutching at Bernie’s strong shoulders as the blonde’s fingers started a slow circling rhythm.

“You won’t believe the amount of times I imagined doing this” Bernie murmured as she increased the speed of her fingers, Serena moaning in response “In my bed alone at night –“

She moved her a finger to Serena’s entrance but refrained from pushing inside.

“I couldn’t help myself. I’d touch myself and imagine it was you”

“Me too, me too” Serena managed to gasp out “Bernie –“

Bernie blinked slowly, a small smile forming on her lips as she continued to tease the brunette’s entrance and clit.

“Bernie –“ Serena tried again “Please…”

“Tell me what you want Serena”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of The Kill List, this story is my take on what happened off screen after the office reunion kiss.

Bernie blinked slowly, a small smile forming on her lips as she continued to tease the brunette’s entrance and clit.

“Bernie –“ Serena tried again “Please…”

“Tell me what you want Serena”

“Inside. I want you in inside me”

“Like this” Bernie asked, gradually pushing a finger inside, her thumb continuing the rhythm against her clit.

“Yes…” Serena moaned

Bernie watched Serena’s face contort in pleasure. Small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, her frown lines becoming more prominent as she screwed her eyes shut. Her mouth slightly parted, a tongue darting out to moisten her lips. To think she ran away from seeing this. To think she very nearly missed out on being responsible for this.

“More?” Bernie asked. Serena nodded sharply, gasping as she inserted another finger.

“Jesus” Serena managed to breathe out

Pushing and curling both fingers inside her, Bernie set out a steady rhythm. She moved back up the bed to lay herself on top of Serena as Serena’s hands grasped urgently at the back of Bernie’s head pulling her in for a desperate kiss. Keeping her hand working between Serena’s legs, Bernie used her pelvic bone to push at the heel of her hand, pushing her fingers deeper, increasing the pace with each thrust.

“Oh god! Yes!” Serena moaned; her hands moving to Bernie’s hips encouraging their push.

Serena’s exhalations were coming in quick succession and Bernie could tell she was close. Bernie herself could feel her own orgasm building. Just seeing Serena in such intimate circumstances, fully aroused and on the precipice of an orgasm, may have been enough for her to climax but with the added friction of their hips grinding together, it was just enough to tip Bernie over the edge.

“I’m going to –“ Bernie grunted out thrusting her hips and fingers faster and harder into Serena.

“Me too. Please don’t stop” Serena pleaded, fingers digging in painfully to the flesh on Bernie’s hips.

Feeling her pelvic muscles constrict, Serena thrust down hard onto Bernie’s fingers, her head snapping back onto the pillows. With a strangled cry, her orgasm came crashing down, followed almost immediately by Bernie’s as her hips thrust forcefully into Serena’s.

The sound of deep, recovery breaths filled the quite room. Serena’s cheeks were pink with exertion, a thin sheen of sweat covered Bernie’s muscular back, a familiar sticky wetness coating both their thighs. Bernie withdrew her fingers slowly eliciting a few muted gasps from Serena as the tremors subsided within her.

Moving her head up from its place in the crook of Serena’s neck Bernie looked at her lover. Serena was laid back against a pile of extremely plump pillows, her greying hair sticking up at ridiculous angles. She blew out a long breath before looking back at Bernie, a warm smile forming on her lips.

Bernie raised her eyebrows in an attempt to prompt a response. Serena blew out another long breath and chuckled. Bernie tilted her head to the side and waited for Serena to respond.

“Bloody hell” She finally said “I never thought…”

“Hmm?”

“I never thought sex could be that way”

“What way?” Bernie asked rolling on to her side to face Serena

“Really, really good” Serena smiled leaning across to kiss Bernie softly

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint” Bernie said in relief

“You never could” Serena assured, fingers twirling a lock of Bernie’s hair “Was it ok for you?”

“It was pretty, er, amazing actually. I’ve never, you, know, just from…but then I’ve never wanted to shag someone as much as I wanted to shag you”

“Shag?!”

“Ha! What would you prefer, make love? Seems a bit Mills and Boon for us don’t you think?”

Serena smiled at the reference “What’s wrong with fucking?”

“Absolutely nothing judging by what we just did” Bernie smirked “So the fact you just had sex with a woman hasn’t terrified the life out of you then?”

“Ha! Not at all. I really rather loved it. It’s different, but I love that it’s with you”

Bernie rolled on to her back pulling Serena to lie on her chest. She wrapped her arms around her kissing the top of her head “Good, I’m glad”

Serena’s fingertips traced a line from Bernie’s naval to the fading scar in the centre of her chest and back again “You know with previous lovers it was just about a minute of foreplay, then pump, pump, pump, splurge, turn over and fall asleep leaving me entirely unsatisfied”

Serena looked up at Bernie who now had her eyes closed and was letting out the loudest, most unconvincing snore Serena had ever heard.

“Very funny Bernie!”

Bernie cracked one eye open and gave Serena’s hips a playful pinch.

“Lucky you’ve bagged yourself a bit of a goer then”

“Oh?” Serena asked, moving her hand to toy with Bernie’s nipple

“Ready for round two?”

In response, Serena clambered on top of Bernie, Bernie’s hands automatically moving to hold Serena’s hips. Serena started moving her hips into Bernie’s, her hands caressing the blonde’s breasts.

Bernie let out a long shuddering breath “I ah, you’re going to make me come rather quickly if you keep that up Miss Campbell”

“Come? Such filth Ms Wolfe!” Serena said with a grin “And what would happen if I did this?” Grabbing Bernie’s leg, she positioned it over her thigh, manoeuvring herself so that their centres where now flush against each other.

“Shit! Where did you- ” Bernie hissed as felt Serena’s wet centre thrust against hers.

“I may have seen a little something online…” Serena said as she rolled her hips forward in to Bernie “You like that?”

“That is really, really good” Bernie huffed out.

Bernie snaked a hand behind Serena. Moving her hands down over the brunette’s rear, she trailed fingers through her slick folds. Finding her entrance, she quickly entered her with two fingers.

Serena grunted, bracing her hands against the headboard, she thrusted harder against Bernie, driving down and grinding her centre into her lover’s. Bernie’s fingers curled forward inside Serena thrusting harder as she searched for her g spot.

“I’m close” Serena whimpered grabbing Bernie’s spare hand and placing it on her breast “Don’t stop”

“As if I could” Bernie managed, kneading her lover’s breast, before rolling the nipple between her fingers “God, you’re amazing”

Charged with arousal and with little finesse Serena leaned down onto Bernie for a messy, wet kiss, her breasts rubbing against Bernie’s as she thrust down harder and with more urgency. A few more frantic thrusts of her hips and Serena was coming, her hands clutching and pulling at her lover’s hair.

Collapsing next to Bernie, Serena took a few moments for her breathing to return to normal. Looking over at the blonde lying next to her, Serena smiled shyly “That was -”

“Yes, it was” Bernie smiled back moving her hand to stroke Serena’s arm.

“Did you?-”

“No, but that’s ok”

“Well, that simply will not do” Serena remarked before running her finger down Bernie’s navel, over her caesarean scar and into neat strip of wiry hair above her clit. Circling the bundle of nerves with her finger, Serena knew it wouldn’t take much for Bernie to climax. Slowing moving her fingers downwards, Serena found Bernie was very much aroused “Oh Ms Wolfe, you are very wet down here. Is this all because of me?”

Bernie blinked, her eyes widening “Serena, are you talking dirty to me?”

“Do you like it?”

“Very much so”

“Good” Serena replied before leaning down to whisper in her ear “Because once I’ve thoroughly fucked you, I want you to do whatever you want to me”

Bernie grinned moving her hands behind her head. Tenting her legs, she planted both feet firmly on the mattress “Well then, let’s see what you’ve got Campbell”

Serena had spent many a lonely night bringing herself to orgasm thinking of the absent army major. On some occasions she would be so angry and upset at the desertion, she would penetrate herself hard and fast with her vibrator feeling the need for the emotional pain to manifest itself in the physical. Other times she would block out the events of Bernie’s departure and remember their first kiss on the floor of the theatre and imagine would could have happened next had they both been brave enough. It was in those times that the vascular surgeon would gently tease herself before slowly inserting two fingers bringing herself to orgasm, clasping at her bed sheets and calling Bernie’s name.

She knew full well what she felt like on the inside but nothing could have prepared her for what it felt like to feel another woman around her fingers. As she inserted two fingers into her lover, Bernie screwed her eyes shut letting out a grunt. The major felt warm, wet and tight. Muscle and tissue expanding inside to allow her access as she pushed her fingers further inside.

Serena carefully studied the blonde’s face as she slowly started to thrust her fingers in and out to ensure this is what Bernie wanted. Bernie’s low grunts and moans established that whatever Serena was doing, she was doing right. What she didn’t expect however, was how she herself would be completely overwhelmed by this visual assault on her senses. Bernie Wolfe, ex-Army Major, the country’s finest trauma surgeon, the messy divorcee who stole her heart then ran away was now naked beneath her, thrusting hard against her fingers.

“Harder” Bernie commanded “I’m close”

Serena complied, pushing harder and faster into Bernie. This was not how she imagined it would be, this was so, so much better. 

Moving her free hand to Bernie’s clit, Serena circled the bundle of nerves roughly with fingers tipping the blonde over the edge. Bernie half sat up, her hands flying to grasp at Serena, her fingernails digging painfully into her forearms.

With a torrent of expletives, Bernie came hard, her wetness saturating her lover’s fingers. Serena slowly removed her fingers, gently running her them through slick folds as Bernie rode out the last tremors of her orgasm. With a long exhalation, Bernie flopped back on to the bed, pulling her Serena in close to lie on her chest.

“Bloody hell” Bernie managed as her breathing gradually returned to normal.

“Was that ok?”

“More than ok” Bernie replied with a warm smile “You really do know how to show a girl a good time”

“Ha! Well I should think so too! Two months of pent up sexual frustration will do that to a girl”

Bernie grinned lifted Serena’s chin up so she could kiss her “Mmm, I could get used to this you know”

“Orgasms?” Serena joked.

“Tsk! This…Us” Bernie replied “I er, I hope there is an us?”

“No…” Serena said ducking her head to avert her eyes from Bernie’s.

Bernie’s face dropped, pushing Serena away slightly so that she could look at her. Serene looked serious for a split second before her face broke into a big smile, eyes twinkling with amusement “Yes, yes, yes! You pillock!”

“Oh thank goodness for that” Bernie said breathing a sigh of relief.

“It’s not everyone I’d have a midlife lesbian crisis for you know Bernie” Serena replied snuggling back in to Bernie’s side “Even fewer I’d end up shagging” she added with a wink.

Bernie huffed wrapping her arms around Serena “Well if any other Sapphic surgeons fancy a bit of you, they’ll soon find themselves on the receiving end of a full contingent of unarmed combat skills”

“There’s my big macho army medic” Serena said fondly

“Yes well…” Bernie replied and huffed again

“Well luckily for you I’m only into the irresistible type” Serena remarked, ghostly her fingertips over Bernie’s chest earning her a hum of satisfaction “And you Ms Wolfe; are utterly irresistible”

“Glad to hear it” Bernie replied craning her neck down to Serena for a soft kiss.

Serena tugged on Bernie’s arm prompting her to climb on top of her. Moving her hands to Bernie’s neck, she pulled her down for a long slow kiss.

“Now, back to business!” Serena said abruptly breaking the kiss.

“What?”

“I do believe I gave you permission to do whatever you want with me. So, Major Wolfe, what’s your pleasure?...”


End file.
